


Conoumdrum

by obviouslyelementary



Series: DaForge's slow burn one shots [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amnesia, Canon amnesia, Episode: s05e14 'Conoumdrum', M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sweet, Temporary Amnesia, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Season 5, episode 14: Conoumdrum.Everyone in the Enterprise forgets who they are and what they are doing. But Geordi and Data are way too comfortable around each other, and want to figure out why.They come up with a few theories.
Relationships: Data & Geordi La Forge, Data/Geordi La Forge
Series: DaForge's slow burn one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794238
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Conoumdrum

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this episode it's so funny.

"So... your name... is Data?"

"It would appear so" the android responded, his fingers working quickly on the panel as they transferred the control of the vessel from engineering to the bridge.

"And how come you don't remember anything?" the blind man responded, tilting his head as he stood next to the form of life he probably knew, but couldn't remember anything about. "Wouldn’t your... differently made... well, being, be immune to something like this?"

"Apparently not commander. It seems that whatever force made the human crew lose their memories and damaged the computer of this vessel also made sure to erase my memories and shut down my information banks" he responded, looking at the man next to him. "I have successfully sent the control over to the bridge."

"Alright" he nodded, tapping on the little badge he had on his chest. "Um... La Forge to the bridge. All powers are normal. You may begin our mission" he said, and heard back an 'acknowledged' by a deep voice he couldn't quite yet remember the name. "So... what do we do now?"

"Unsure" Data responded, looking at him. "Perhaps we should talk. By how easily we communicate and work together, and our connected jobs at this vessel, we must conclude that we spent plenty of time together, and perhaps a talk would be beneficial for our memories to return."

"Alright" Geordi nodded, sitting next to Data at the engineering. "So... the last thing you remember is being a barman, correct?" he asked, and Data nodded. "But clearly you were not... weird."

"It becomes even more peculiar when you realize that I do not have to ingest any drink or food to survive. Which implies that either I was working there, or that I was accompanying someone" Data concluded, and Geordi nodded.

"Yeah... man this situation fucking sucks" he sighed, crossing his arms. "Like... this is a mess, we don't remember anything, and we are going to war... sounds... terrifying."

"Perhaps we should not focus on the mission ahead, and instead focus on more personal subjects" Data suggested, turning his body towards Geordi. "Do you believe you and I were acquainted?"

"I mean sure... like you said it's clear that you and I worked together" he answered, shrugging lightly. "And I'm a very open person. So the thought of having you as a friend is not alien or weird to me in the slightest."

"I see... I am unsure if I could ever conceive the thought of having friends, because if there is one thing I am certain, is that I have no emotions" Data said, receiving only a chuckle from Geordi.

"Oh come on, no emotions? Why would anyone build an android with no emotions?"

"Well, perhaps whoever built me, federation, nation or otherwise, simply could not add emotions to an artificial form of life such as my own" he said, tilting his head, and Geordi shook his head.

"I find that hard to believe. I mean, if you come from a race of androids or whatever, it is... well, imperative that you would have emotions of some kind. Maybe not like mine, but you would, in your own way. If the Federation, whatever that is, built you, then they would make you more human like, specially if you were to interact with humans as you are now. The only possible explanation for you not having emotions is if you're some kind of... failed experiment. And if you were, I doubt you would be here at this massive ship as a third commander."

"You have interesting points" Data admitted, tilting his head. "Perhaps you know me better than we previously believed. Considering you are the chief engineer of this vessel... do you believe that perhaps you could have aided someone in my construction?"

"I doubt it. I mean I know a great deal about computers and stuff but like, I'm not specialized at all in bioelectronics" he said, and Data nodded.

"Then perhaps you could maybe be... my doctor, of sorts?" he suggested, and Geordi nodded slowly.

"Yeah that would make more sense... I could fix you, as long as the problem is physical and not in your programing..."

"Maybe that is why you know me so well" Data concluded, and Geordi nodded.

"Yeah maybe but how do you know me so well? I mean... not in that sense but like... I feel really comfortable around you. Like I don't have to try at all. It's not like I feel around the others" Geordi said, and Data looked away in thought.

"Despite my lack of emotions, perhaps we found a common ground that allowed us to become, as humans put it, friends" Data said, looking back at him. "Or perhaps, we could be more."

"Oh" Geordi whispered, his cheeks getting a bit warmer. "You mean we might have had... a relationship? But you don't have feelings."

"Yes, but I believe I was programmed with the ability to sustain both romantic and sexual relationships of any kind. Since we don't seem to remember anything that has ever happened to us, it is not unlikely to assume that perhaps you and I have been in a relationship before, or at least tried, considering that people whom humans seem to trust the most are usually related to their families, close friends and partners."

"We could have been close friends" Geordi said, and Data looked at him with a tint of worry.

"Am I offending you?" he asked, and the engineer shook his head.

"No! No no I'm... I'm just shy" he chuckled, looking down at his lap. "I mean, you are very handsome and I have no idea who you are or who I am and... I don't know, I like you. I feel comfortable around you. So maybe your theory isn't all that wrong."

"Wrong or not, I am pleased that my presence allows you to be comfortable and happy" Data said, in all honesty, and Geordi looked at him with a smile, nodding slowly.

"Yeah... me too."

They had a lot to work on during the mission, and despite spending most of their time together, they barely had any moment to talk about their conversation. They were focused on obeying their captain, following the orders to destroy the Federation's new enemy and end the war once and for all.

And after they discovered that MacDuff was, in fact, an impostor, and they were able to regain access to the computer files, doctor Crusher was able to restore their memories, one by one.

The bridge crew was the first, and obviously that Geordi and the engineering team would have to be the ones to reactivate Data's memories, but that did not stop the android for waiting in the line to sickbay next to his new found friend, waiting for his turn. Geordi seemed nervous, leaning from foot to foot, while Data watched him, taking in his vital signs.

"What is wrong?" he asked, and Geordi sighed, looking up at him.

"Well I'm nervous... who knows what I'm going to find out once I have my memories back? Like... what if I have a wife I don't remember about? What if I am a reformed criminal?" he asked, nervously, and Data hummed.

"All those are possibilities. However suffering for anticipation will not do you any good" he assured, and Geordi sighed, turning his body towards Data's.

"Can I... ask you something, before I get my memories back?" he asked, and Data nodded. "Can we... kiss once? I mean... I know I like you. A lot. And maybe when we regain our memories we won't... be able to do it again. So..."

"We can" Data nodded, and Geordi's cheeks burnt again before he nodded. He was silent as he leaned forward, holding Data's cheek and gently pressing their lips together, in a tender kiss that almost felt like a goodbye. Data responded in kind, believing that he would not feel anything, and while he didn't, all his thoughts froze and went blank, the only ones working related to Geordi: the pressure to apply against his lips, his warmth, the twitches on his face and hands, the brush of their noses, how close they were down to the millimeters... something he was absolutely certain he had never experienced before.

They pulled back eventually, and Geordi looked at him with a shy smile, before heading forward into sickbay to wait his turn. Data waited outside, and once Geordi left, around one hour later, he did not look at Data in the eye, simply taking him down to engineering to fix him up.

When Data's memories returned, he somewhat understood why Geordi could not face him. And yet, he stored their quick kiss in a special place inside his memory banks, so he could revisit every time he wished, just like he had done with Tasha.

He just hoped... that Geordi would not be affected for too long.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
